Double Up
by yongjun
Summary: because love is not about who you are but what you feel. kaisoo. lyrics by two x. i'm amateur


**Double Up**

**_my wilted love has run out and I'm thirsty because of the lack of love_**

Kyungsoo masih mengingat setiap detil wajahnya, tindikan di telinga dan lidahnya, tawanya, ciumannya, dan cintanya.

Tidak mudah memang melupakan seseorang yang meluangkan waktunya untuk berbicara dengan orang seperti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak sempurna. _Bodoh, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna _ujarnya setiap kali Kyungsoo merasa tertekan, merasa bersalah membawanya masuk ke dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo.

Kalau saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berharap ia akan bertemu dengannya. Karena ia terlalu indah.

**_will you be okay if you get rained on, since you are cold enough to freeze the sun?_**

Udara Seoul hari itu sangat dingin. Berlapis-lapis pakaian dipakai Kyungsoo untuk menutupi badan kurusnya. Ia berjalan perlahan, takut terjatuh dan ditertawakan. _Kyungsoo terlalu takut_.

Itu adalah hari pertama dimana mereka bertemu. Di halte bus. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengerti apapun yang dikatakannya karena ia bicara terlalu cepat, atau mungkin dia orang asing (kulitnya terlalu gelap untuk ukuran orang Asia). Tidak bermaksud rasis, tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat pria segelap dan seseksi pria disampingnya.

Mata Kyungsoo membesar saat pria gelap disampingnya malah memeluknya.

_Kau siapa?_

Kyungsoo berharap ia mengerti.

"Ah…, aku, Kim, Jong, In," ujar pria gelap itu perlahan. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Raut wajah pria dengan nama Kim Jongin itu masih sama, _sama datarnya_.

"Aku…, melihat…, penampilanmu…, di…, acara…, amal…, kampus…, minggu…, lalu," Jongin berkata lambat. Sangat lambat. Berharap Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kau menyukai penampilanku?"

Bodoh, Kyungsoo selalu saja lupa membawa hearing aid-nya sehingga ia harus berteriak dengan lantang karena dia tidak tahu betapa tinggi intonasi suaranya. _Ia tetap berteriak walaupun hanya ada mereka berdua di halte bus sore itu_.

**_don't ever make me cry again, love me more_**

Pertengkaran pertama mereka sangat intens.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dan Jongin terbebani.

Mereka berdua saling membela diri masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau disalahkan.

Pertengkaran berakhir dengan Jongin berlari keluar dari apartemen mereka dan Kyungsoo menangis di atas sofa, di depan tv yang menanyangkan film _Gone With the Wind_.

Jongin pulang keesokan harinya dengan wajah pucat dan langsung mencium Kyungsoo yang sangat harum untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru bertengkar dengan pacarnya.

Kyungsoo sangat-sangat harum sampai Jongin tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Ribuan "maaf", "aku mencintaimu", "jangan tinggalkan aku" keluar dari bibir Jongin saat ia merasakan kenikmatan yang hanya bisa ia dan Kyungsoo miliki.

Peluh bercucuran, selimut yang jatuh, tirai tebal yang masih menutupi jendela belum dibuka, pakaian robek, dan lampu mati tidak dihiraukan keduanya _karena mereka hanya butuh satu sama lain_.

**_heal my broken heart_**

_Smartphone_ Jongin tidak berhenti berdering.

_kau seharusnya mengangkat telfon ibumu_

Tulisan Kyungsoo sangat rapi, terlalu rapi untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kertas berwarna putih bersih (seperti Kyungsoo, pikirnya) yang disodorkan Kyungsoo untuknya.

_dia akan memisahkanku denganmu_

Berbeda dengan tulisan Kyungsoo, tulisan Jongin lebih amburadul, dan hampir tidak bisa dibaca, tapi Kyungsoo selalu mencintai Jongin dan tulisannya.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas balasan catatan dari Jongin, ia hanya mendekati Jongin dan menciumnya dalam.

_Mungkin besok tidak akan ada lagi yang memasakkan spaghetti kimchi untukmu, Jongin-ah…_

**_I'm not living right so I gotta push myself and hide_**

Kyungsoo sengaja meninggalkan Jongin di apartemennya sendirian hari itu dan ia pergi dengan alasan ingin membelikan Yang (anjing mereka) makanannya.

Jongin tidak pernah sadar makanan Yang masih _sangat penuh_.

Jam di tangan Kyungsoo menunjukkan pukul 18.00 dan ia berpikir mungkin Jongin sudah pergi.

Perkiraannya salah.

Saat ia masuk, ada Jongin yang sedang marah duduk di sofa mereka.

Mata Jongin merah, pipinya biru.

"Kau sengaja merencanakan ini 'kan?!"

Jongin berbicara terlalu cepat. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apapun yang dikatakannya tapi satu hal yang diketahuinya, Jongin sedang marah besar.

Mereka tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain setelah kejadian itu.

Hah, bahkan mereka _jarang _sekali berbicara bahkan sebelum kejadian itu.

Kyungsoo menyisipkan catatannya dari celah dibawah pintu kamar Jongin.

Jongin selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya, seakan melarang siapapun untuk mengetahui keadaannya.

Mereka berada di tempat yang sama, tapi keadaan satu sama lain pun mereka tidak tahu.

Jam 4.00 baru Jongin melihat catatan berwarna pink yang disisipkan Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil dan barulah ia mengingat betapa ia merindukan tulisan Kyungsoo.

_aku yang salah_

_tapi hubungan kita lebih salah_

_kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih dariku, dia bisa membalas ucapan cintamu, bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, atau menyapamu dengan ucapan selamat pagi setiap hari_

_aku diberi tahu oleh ibumu seorang wanita yang akan dijodohkan denganmu_

_dia cantik, sangat cantik malah aku sangat iri dengannya. dia sempurna. berasal dari keluarga kaya dan yang lebih penting dia bisa mendengarkanmu_

_aku terlalu egois, menutup kemungkinan dirimu mungkin akan berada di pelukan orang yang lebih baik dariku_

_nama wanita itu soojung. dia sangat cantik_

_aku selalu sedih. kenapa harus kau dari semua orang yang berada di dunia ini yang terbebani olehku? bahkan orang tuaku sendiri tidak peduli_

_kau harusnya belajar dari orang tuaku, jongin-ah_

_aku mencintaimu. selalu dan akan terus begitu selamanya_

_kyungsoo_

Jongin meremas kertas itu. Terlalu marah dengan betapa bodohnya Kyungsoo.

Ia terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya ia berteriak, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mendengarnya.

**_This is something special – only you can protect me_**

Kyungsoo ingat semua itu.

Bagaimana pertengkaran pertama mereka, ciuman pertama mereka, hubungan intim pertama mereka, dan semua yang pertama hanya untuk mereka.

Tapi, sayangnya semuanya sudah tidak bisa diulang.

Waktu terlalu pelit untuk membagi waktunya bahkan hanya 1 menit untuk Kyungsoo agar ia bisa melihat Jongin. Memeluknya, menciumnya, membisikannya (untuk Kyungsoo itu berbisik, tapi untuk orang lain itu teriakan), atau memasakannya kimchi spaghetti.

Masih ada ribuan hal yang belum bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin.

Ia belum bisa mendengar suara Jongin.

Ia belum bisa membalas ucapan cinta Jongin.

Tapi sampai kapanpun, Jongin hanya akan membalas keluhan Kyungsoo (yang di tulisnya di atas kertas) dengan _aku tidak memerlukan itu semua selama kau masih ada disampingku _yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo kesal tapi juga membuatnya makin mencintai Jongin.

_tapi kenyataannya kau meninggalkanku duluan, jongin-ah…_

_aku masih membutukan omelanmu yang sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti karena kau tidak pernah menulisnya, kau bilang kau terlalu takut untuk menulis kata-kata kasar untukku, kau hanya ingin aku melihat yang indah karena kau terlalu mencintaiku_

_kau bohong_

_kau pembohong_

_kau meninggalkanku…_

_don't forget to remember me, jongin-ah_

_kyungsoo_

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang dengan lepasnya keluar dari matanya. Ia memasukkan kertas yang ia tulis tadi pagi ke dalam buket berisikan lili putih ditangannya. _Seandainya aku saja yang diambil oleh-Nya dalam kejadian itu, akankah kau bahagia tanpaku, Jongin-ah?_

**REST IN PEACE**

**KIM JONGIN**

**1.14.1994 – 10.19.2019**

**_it never seems the right time to fallin' love_**

**_why am I the only one hurting?_**

_love is the most painful things ever in the world. you will let go of them sooner or later because of break-up, divorces, or one of you died. happily ever after only exist in fairy tales. heck, what if cinderella's beloved prince died? does that count as happy ending? that's the reason why I refuse to believe on happily ever after because fuck, they never exist._


End file.
